


Beautiful World

by cookie_edible



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_edible/pseuds/cookie_edible





	Beautiful World

**Beautiful World**

最近凛月明显感到自己的身体状态有些奇怪。

比如说——他的耳朵比平时要更加敏感了，别人一靠近他的耳朵想和他悄声说几句话，微热的吐息就会刺激他的耳朵一抽一抽的，顺带连下体都有些微妙的肿胀感。而他也总感觉自己的身体很热，体力也相比先前弱了不少。更为严重的是，现在他衣服布料的一点点摩擦，都仿佛化作了情色的挑逗，挑拨着他愈发敏感的皮肤，而他也有好几次差点因这突如其来的刺激而发出呻吟。

这可能意味着——猫的发情期到了。

他本不想像别的猫一样，一发情就不受控制，无论是谁的肉棒都愿意往自己身体里塞。他情愿忍受着身体的炙热渴求以及日益敏感的下体被稍稍一点刺激就酸胀地挺立起来的痛苦，也不愿像个婊子一样在别人面前淫荡地张开双腿，或者是将自己的呻吟毫不掩抑地大声放出，来勾引他人抚慰自己的渴求。因而他每天白日里都强忍着不适，靠着自己精明的小手段，仍旧在外人面前保持着他平日冷静高傲、运筹帷幄的策略家形象。而当夜幕降临时，他便会迅速而巧妙地从众人身边溜走，同时小心地躲过他人的耳目——尤其是他那位哥哥的——把自己关在房间里，收起白天他营业式的微笑，直面几乎将要把自己的理智吞噬的欲望。

一开始他还勉强能够靠自己解决。每天晚上凛月回到家，就径直冲进自己的房间，急匆匆地把房门上了锁，并把房间的窗帘拉的严严实实的，号称自己是累着了想要立即休息。他躲在安全的黑暗里，就着从窗帘缝里照进来的微亮月光匆忙地踢掉自己的长裤。凛月用自己纤细修长的手指在自己的乳头上反复地搓弄，将胸前的那两点搓揉地泛出夜樱般的粉色。仅仅是这种程度的浅浅套弄，都使他已经无法忍受，而他的气息也逐渐变得凌乱而粗重。有好几次他娇柔的呻吟声就快要从嘴边漏出，全靠他反应迅速地叼起他刚褪下的衣物含在嘴里，将那诱人的声音生生堵住，毕竟他是实在不想让房间外的某人知道他现在的不堪。凛月将自己的手指慢慢下移，握住自己炙热的下体。指尖冰凉的温度对他来说无疑是一下猛烈的刺激，凛月逐渐加快了手下的速度，同时咬着自己的嘴唇拼命压抑着自己的声音，颤抖着在自己的搓揉下登上了顶峰。温热的白浊液体顺着他的指尖滴下，落在他的尾巴上。刚刚经历一次高潮的小猫咪已经不剩一点力气，两耳无力地低垂着。他随意地将刚刚褪下的衬衣盖在自己身上，虚弱地斜靠在了墙边便沉沉地睡去了。

凛月本以为这样就能勉强地撑过发情期，但事实证明他完全高估了自己身体对欲望的抵抗力。时间一天天地过去，凛月的发情症状一点都没有缓解，反而愈演愈烈。现在他的身体已经完全陷入了情欲的控制中，完全没有考虑别的事物的余裕。几乎是他身体的每一个细胞，都在叫嚣着想要被侵犯，想要被填满——凛月一边对有着这么淫荡的想法的自己感到由衷的厌恶，但他同时也无法对自己的欲望做出否认。他近乎绝望地蜷缩在墙角，将自己脱的一丝不挂，紧贴在冰冷的地面上试图给自己炙热的身体散一些热。汹涌的情欲如同浪潮一样淹没了他的心智，此时的凛月已经不再试图压抑自己的呻吟了，但无论他如何努力地尝试着去搓揉自己的前端，肿胀的酸疼感仍然没有一点消除的迹象，体内焦灼的燥热感也完全没有消除。

就在凛月即将被内心的焦躁和绝望所吞噬的时候，一个他此时最不愿听到，但又是他心底最渴望的声音在门外响起了。“凛月，这些天汝是怎么了，不仅脸色很差，连精神状态都有些飘忽不定的，究竟是发生了什么——”担心着弟弟的零终于再也忍不住了，不论是在将来被凛月讨厌也好，憎恨也罢，他绝不能在此时对凛月放任不管，眼睁睁地看着凛月勉强着自己而日益衰弱。

凛月房间的锁被设计得及其繁琐和精密，如果不是有匹配的钥匙，常人是绝对没有办法打开这扇门的，可见房间的主人是有多么地抗拒他人来侵犯自己私密的领地。甚至连朔间零也对这把锁的精巧程度感到讶异，花了不少的时间，才终于撬开了这把锁。零焦急地推开了房间的门，而眼前的景象着实是让他惊呆了——他可爱的小猫咪，他最宝贝的弟弟朔间凛月，此时已被自己的性欲折磨得几近崩溃，雪白的身体因为发情的缘故而又红又烫。凛月美丽的，连价值连城的红宝石也无法与之媲美的双眸，此时却黯淡无光。他重重地喘着气，筋疲力尽，脆弱无助地躺倒在地板上，连呻吟的力气也已经没有了，嘴里只能发出一些呢喃的叫喊。凛月的视线已经模糊不清，现在他的世界里只残存着自己沉重的呼吸声和过快的心跳声。在不安、绝望、焦躁中，凛月忽然感到了一丝熟悉而安心的气息，像是在炼狱中垂下的一根蜘蛛丝，终于让他看到了一点希望的光明——“不要怕，凛月，是哥哥来了哦。”

零托起凛月的头颈，让这只小猫咪能够依偎在自己的怀里，面前的凛月现在已经毫无防范地交出了自己的全部。他看着自己怀里的凛月，毛茸茸的小耳朵竖立在柔软的黑色发丝之上，伴随着凛月的气息不断地抖动着。浓密而纤长的睫毛低垂，半掩住了那双美丽的，他仅对视一眼就会在心中涌起万般柔情的双眸。他捧起凛月的脸，将自己的唇覆盖在了凛月柔软的唇上，舌头毫不费力地伸入他本就半张着的口中，口腔突如其来地被填满，让怀里这只小猫咪弓起了身子，嘴里也发出了呜咽的模糊喊叫。凛月的尾巴小幅度地摇动着，本来是表示不适的反抗，但对零来说这却更像是色情的挑逗。猫咪柔软的尾巴尖从他的腰部一直扫到他的胯部，细腻而毛茸的触感不禁让他心痒难耐。本想着是帮凛月解决完后就立即离开，但现在零却想要做出更多。随着舌头在凛月口腔里的搅动，两三根手指也顺势塞入了凛月的股间。

凛月被零这出格的举动惊吓得叫出了声，在零的怀里局促不安地扭动着。零的手指逐渐地深入凛月柔软的甬道，让凛月不受控制地发出了阵阵呻吟，性器的前端也一点点流出了液体，原本干燥炙热的股间现在变的湿漉漉的，让零修长的手指在进入自己身体的过程中更加地畅通无阻。凛月白净的身体，深深汲取着月光，宛若梦一般明净。雪肌上晶莹的液体闪烁的幽微光亮荡起夜的脉搏，黯淡的光线中的模糊之美，使得凛月的身体此时更加的诱人。在零眼中，凛月才是拥有着如同奇迹般美貌之人，是他用灵魂珍爱着的世界上无可替代的艺术品。零将手指抽出，将凛月从地上抱起，小心地放在柔软的床榻上，并将他的双腿倏地分开，让凛月光赤的股间面对着自己。

凛月对接下来将要发生的事情心生惊恐，他想要抽身离开，但本就疲软的身子在刚刚被零抽插之后更加的酸软无力。于是凛月只能尝试着用他的尾巴抽打着零的双手，试图让他停下。但这些小小的反抗却更像是小猫咪的撒娇，一下下抽动只能让零的心痒难耐。他灵巧地捉住凛月摇动着的尾巴，并将他它塞入凛月一张一翕，渴望着被填满的可爱小穴中。

“？！住、住手……!快出……去啊，混……混蛋兄长……”

由于疲累，凛月用尽全力的惊慌呐喊此时听起来细若蚊呐。尽管口中吐露出来的是毫不留情的恶毒话语，但在零抽插之下不断收缩着的小穴使得他现在的话语毫无一点说服力。零用凛月自己毛茸茸的尾巴刺激着的敏感点，在一层层快感的堆积下，凛月的脑子一片空白，现在他只渴望着眼前的人能将他推向他渴望已久的高潮。他双眼失焦，两手紧紧攥住柔软的被褥，双腿不断地摩挲着床单，连涎水也从半张着的口中淌出。凛月的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，小猫咪娇柔放荡的叫声包裹了整个黑暗的空间。零看着身下这只可爱的小猫，一想到他只能被自己弄成这幅淫荡的样子，不禁又加快了手下的速度。湿润的爱液已将尾巴上细密的绒毛全部濡湿，在几番抽插之后，凛月终于在一声轻叫后到达了顶峰。

他羞耻地将头别到一边去，躲开眼前人的视线——自己居然被自己的尾巴折腾成了这个样子，这件事要是被除了朔间零以外的人知道了，他还情愿当时就这样一个人呆在黑暗的房间里，被灼热的情欲折磨而死。 在释放了一次后，凛月本以为自己总算是可以恢复正常了，可事实却恰恰相反——要是说原来他身体的情欲带给他的是炽日直射的焦灼的话，那此时便是如同热铁烙烫的痛苦。凛月渴望的不仅仅是这些——他清楚的明白，他的身体想要的是比这种程度更深的拥抱。于是他抓着零的手臂，支撑起自己虚弱的身体，扑向眼前人的怀里。

凛月用耳朵轻轻蹭着零的锁骨，将自己埋入只属于零的那种甜甜而又温暖的味道中去。其实凛月根本不是讨厌零，恰恰相反，他……比世界上任何一个人都要深爱着他的哥哥。从他一诞生在世界开始，零就一直陪伴在他的身边，无论是他感到孤独还是痛苦的时候，零总是会立即赶到他的身边，将所有会让他感到痛苦和困扰的事情杀的片甲不留。只要那个人陪在他的身旁，他就可以永远在这个世界里保有一块可以让他这只小猫安静休息的地方。对于凛月来说，零一直，一直都是他温柔的哥哥，也是无论发生什么都会来拯救他的英雄。凛月会拒绝零，只是害怕他会像过去那样默不作声地再次离开他。虽然凛月心里很清楚，零和脆弱的、一旦陷入了发情期就完全无法自控的自己不同。零的世界是远大的，除了他以外谁都无法抓住的理想，也有许许多多那些在远处不知名的国度爱着他的那些人们，零一个都没有办法舍弃。凛月没有办法去任性地将零留在自己身边，但他同时也无法放下自己对零的一切执念。

凛月抬起头，被情欲迷蒙的双眼半睁着，凝视着对方和自己相似的双眸。他确信这自己爱着眼前的这个人，就如同自己在对方的眼中是世界上独一无二的奇迹，零在自己的眼中同样也是这个世界上无可取代的特殊存在。无论未来零究竟会去向哪里，在此刻，在今夜，凛月只想把零留在自己的身边，独占自己在这个世界上所最爱的人。凛月不再矜持，他凑上前去，在零的耳畔用沙哑的声音低声地悄语。

“抱……我……”

他一手轻柔地托住凛月的脖颈，并在他的锁骨处吮吸着，留下淡粉色的一道吻痕。同时，他另一手利落地解开自己分身的束缚，并将凛月抱在自己怀里，方便以一个更容易的姿势将自己的整根性器插入凛月的小穴。被插入的瞬间突如其来的肿胀感使得凛月痛苦地闷哼一声，双臂紧紧搂住了零的肩胛。“啊……呜呜……嗯……”零尺寸过大的分身在他的后穴中来回逡巡，使他犹如身体被捅穿的疼痛，但是比起痛苦，他却异常地感到快乐。凛月紧贴零的胸膛，对于能在此时能与他紧紧相拥而感到安心与幸福。零揪住凛月的尾巴，用尾巴的绒毛扫过凛月胸前挺立的两点，同时用分身狠狠地碾过凛月敏感点，使得怀里的小猫频频发出几乎失声的尖叫。在凛月逐渐高亢的呻吟中，零将自己的液体悉数射入凛月的体内。怀里的小猫粗声喘着气，零又稍适几下抽插，白浊的液体便从凛月的前端射出，弄的零的衣服上，床单上，被褥上全是，使得整个房间里都满溢着甜腻的香气。可怜的小猫无力窝在零的怀里，已经不剩一丝力气。凛月的双腿不断打着颤，大量的精液顺着股间流下。精液的射入抚慰了凛月焦灼的性欲，他先前过高的体温此时也逐渐恢复，气息也变得平稳了起来。小猫咪用耳朵蹭了一下零后，随即便靠在零的身上昏沉地睡了过去。

零动作极其轻柔地抱起怀里这只被自己弄的脏兮兮的小猫咪，走到浴室里为他清洗。讨厌水的猫咪在接触到温水后，没有过激的反抗，只是稍微抽动了一下耳朵后，便乖乖蜷缩在零的怀里，任由他触碰自己的身体。零轻柔而仔细地帮凛月清洗完，并帮他换上了干净舒适的睡衣。他将怀里这只睡的安恬的猫咪放入自己温暖的被窝里，并在他的身旁躺下。

无论明天太阳升起后会发生什么，无论在遥远而未知的未来又有怎样的痛苦和灾厄在等待着他们两人，今夜且在这美丽柔和的月光之下，在深爱的人的身旁沉眠吧。

零将凛月揽到自己怀中，在他的额上轻轻落下一个晚安吻。

“晚安，吾辈深爱的凛月。”

 

—完—

感谢看到这里的你！


End file.
